Indigno
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Indigno es la palabra exacta que describe a Yuri Plisetsky, así como lo hace con Viktor Nikiforov.


**_Capítulo único_**

 ** _Indigno_**

Eres tan indigno.

Pero yo también lo soy.

Mientras tus manos recorren mi piel, me lo pregunto una vez más.

 _¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?_

 _¿Por qué continúo encontrándome contigo?_

No te amo, ni tú lo haces.

Lo amas a él.

Y yo también lo hago.

 _Ridículo._

Esa es la palabra perfecta para describir esta situación.

Llevamos meses con este tira y afloja.

¿Cómo inició?

Fue mi culpa.

Iba a gritarte, por fin, que yo lo amaba. Lo amo. Lo hago más que tú.

Pero, en su lugar, grité algo totalmente diferente.

No sé porqué.

El ataque de cobardía más absurdo y estúpido.

Y aquí estamos, enredados el uno con el otro, tú besas mi cuello, y yo resopló.

Te ríes, y yo ruedo los ojos.

 _Esto está mal de tantas formas._

Está tan mal que ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Beka.

Quiero decir, le comenté que estaba viéndome con alguien, pero ignora de quién se trata.

Otabek sabe bien lo que siento por el esposo de la persona que, en éste preciso momento, traza círculos al rededor de mi ombligo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, suavemente.

Yo me estremezco, porque no puedo evitarlo.

Y Viktor sonríe.

\- ¿Cómo está él? - pregunto.

\- Hermoso, como siempre.

\- Me comentaste que iría al hospital hoy, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, un chequeo de rutina.

Asiento. Estoy al tanto.

\- ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

\- Me dijo que quería ir solo esta vez.

Enarco una ceja.

\- Insistí, por supuesto, pero se cerró, así que dejé que fuera por su cuenta.

\- Eres un imbécil.

Viktor ríe.

\- Definitivamente lo soy.

\- Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto.

\- Lo sé - Viktor suspira, - lo sé bien.

\- Entonces vete.

\- ¿Ahora mismo?

Frunzo el ceño.

\- Sí, ve a prepararle un postre delicioso, idiota.

\- ¿Puedo al menos tomar una ducha primero?

Gruño.

\- Bien. Ve.

\- Ven conmigo.

Se inclina e intenta besarme, pero coloco mis manos sobre el inicio de su pecho y se lo impido.

Sonríe y se inclina un poco más.

Estoy por quejarme, cuando la puerta se abre.

\- Hey, Yu... - Otabek entra, quedándose muy quieto tras solo poner un pie en el interior de mi departamento. - ri...

Lo escucho, pero mis ojos van más allá de él, clavándose en la mirada marrón rojiza.

 _No._

 _Por favor. No._

Solo atino a levantar la fina sábana y cubrir mi torso.

Entonces escucho su risa.

\- Esto... Es una broma... ¿cierto? - su voz tiembla.

Otabek impide que entre, alzando su brazo como una barra de contención.

Yuri Katsuki mira directo a Viktor, que está mudo.

\- Yuri...

\- Es... Una broma cruel...

\- Yuri, retrocede. - Otabek suena distante, y mira fijo hacia mí. Sus ojos están cargados de desaprobación.

Me encojo en mi lugar, no consigo mantenerle la mirada, pero al instante en que la corro hacia Yuri Katsuki, me arrepiento.

Está llorando.

Niega con la cabeza, y, en un acto revelador, y doloroso, lleva sus manos a su vientre.

\- Yuri. - susurra Viktor, la realización golpeándolo con brutalidad. - ¿Por qué...?

\- ¿Por qué no te lo dije? - su voz es suave, y frunce el ceño. - Quería sorprenderte... Iba a... Iba... a... - se quiebra, y baja la cabeza.

Otabek suspira, y retrocede un paso, rodeando al japonés con un brazo, por los hombros.

\- Él quería sorprenderte, Viktor. - Chasquea la lengua, - tiene ya una semana, esperó para estar totalmente seguro, antes de decirte nada.

Alarga la mano y toma el pomo de la puerta.

\- Lástima que tú lo sorprendieras de otro modo.

No me atrevo a mirarlo.

Pero sé que no volverá a hablarme.

 _Puedo explicarlo, Beka._

 _Seguro que puedes, pero no quiero escucharlo._ Escucho su respuesta desde ya.

La habitación se queda en silencio tras el cierre de la puerta.

No miro a Viktor.

\- Mierda - dice en nuestro idioma natal.

Se pone de pie, recupera su ropa interior, y sale corriendo, abriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, todo a una velocidad impresionante.

 _Mierda._

Empiezo a salir de debajo de las mantas, también.

 _Tengo que hacer algo..._

Escucho gritos en la lejanía, ahogados tras la puerta.

Gritos, y más gritos.

Después silencio.

Y llanto.

Aprieto la mandíbula.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

\- Yuri - murmuro, de pie, solo. - Yuri, perdón.

Y solo entonces rompo a llorar.

* * *

 ** _Aquí Blan(whide)._**

 ** _No me odien.~ Basta con que lo haga yo sola. :vU XD_**

 ** _No es mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo es culpa de la radio, las canciones que pasan me inspiran de mal modo. ;_;U._**

 ** _Abrazos a la distancia. 3_**


End file.
